1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing mis-operation or malfunction due to signal interference in a display panel in which a sensor is built.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, a display apparatus including a touch panel has been widely adopted since separate input devices, such as a keyboard and a mouse, are no longer required to operate the display apparatus.
A touch panel has been used in a liquid crystal display to detect touch events by a user. However, when the touch panel is provided separately from the display panel, optical properties of the liquid crystal display, such as brightness, visibility and viewing angle, may be deteriorated, consequently the whole thickness of the display is increased by the thickness of the touch panel that may cause a malfunction by signal interference by touch sensors.
Thus, there is a need for an approach to provide a liquid crystal display capable of eliminating signal interferences between the display panel and the touch panel.